


Whatever We Need to Stay Together

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Felix want to get married. Faerghus isn't the most progressive place. They devise a plan. Dimilix Day 3 - Courting/ smile
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634236
Kudos: 26





	Whatever We Need to Stay Together

" This is stupid," Felix grumbles.

Dimitri nods. It truly is.

In the comfort and safety of his bedchambers, he feels that they can have these talks together. 

" It will never work and well… it's embar- it's not going to work." Felix gets up and starts to pace around the room. 

Dimitri watches him for a moment. Felix's mouth twists into a thin line as he walks. Grumbling angry half-sentences and curses.

" You would think that, as king, you'd get to do whatever you want. That we'd get to do whatever we want."

" You're what I want," Dimitri replies softly.

Felix stops and stares at Dimitri, blushing. He crosses his arms and looks at the ground. " D-don't go saying stupid things out of the blue."

His hips sway in a sudden violent motion. Causing the sword dangling from his hip and thunks against his thigh. " You would think that if you have a sharp enough sword that people will do what you want them to." 

" Felix," Dimitri says gently. " We're trying not to scare the people of the kingdom."

"We shouldn't have to put on a show for them either."

Dimitri steps closer. "I won't be forced to marry someone else. Or produce heirs. And neither will you."

He takes his hand and presses it against Felix's shoulder. " It's going to work. The professor thought of the plan and I'm sure it'll work."

"Mmm… fine…. If you truly think that my dressing up as a woman and pretending to be… your… queen will somehow satisfy Faerghus sick obsession with tradition- then I'll do it."  
He sighs. 

"If it doesn't work then- Then I suppose I'll have to help you clean up the mess."

" R-really?" Dimitri smiles.

" Don't sound so surprised," Felix attempts to groan but he laughs instead. Starting to blush again.

Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix and nearly picks him off the ground. Felix laughs and nearly gasps when Dimitri releases him. Drops down to one knee. 

" Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will you marry me?" 

With an eye roll, Felix crouches down beside him. He smiles back. " Stupid… of course I will."

Felix rocks forward on his palms. Presses his lips to Dimitri's. And Dimitri can't help himself. They're kissing and moaning, on the floor. Kisses becoming more and more frantic. Still, in the back of Dimitri's mind, he can barely believe it. He and Felix are getting married.

________________  
The next day, things have calmed down a little. Both of them want the wedding as soon as possible. It takes a month to prepare. Neither of them particularly wants a big show but it's for the people too. Civilians are into these sorts of things and Dimitri still can't understand why exactly.

Whatever can pacify the populace. After all that had happened to them, it was what they deserved.

And it wasn't as if the pomp and circumstance of a wedding weren't enjoyable in its own way. 

Dimitri's heart had been beating so rapidly that he could barely hear himself say his vows.  
" Boar, don't start crying," Felix whispered after his own vows.  
When they finally kissed, Dimitri was sure that if there weren't so many people around he would have done so forever.

There was beautiful music, the air was crisp. His friends all seemed happy. Every now and again, there were whispers.

" Where and how had King Dimitri found a wife on such short notice?

" She is strange. I've never heard her speak before. They're both so quiet now."

Dimitri doesn't give those comments too much thought. Because before long, he finds his bride. 

Standing in the corner of the room, trying to look as unassuming as possible. A veil over his face and his hair combed down. From a distance, it all looks very convincing.  
Sylvain and Ingrid are close by just in case things start to go awry. 

Sylvain smiles. " Your highness I'm glad you're here. I think your wife was starting to feel restless."

Dimitri sighs. Half expecting Felix to jab him in the ribs with a sword no doubt hidden in the confines of his dress. They'd told all their friends about the plan, but things like this were bound to happen.

"Dear," Felix says instead. So quietly and softly that Dimitri leans forward to see if it's really him. " Could you please get your perverted knight under control?"

Sylvain only grins wider and says, " if you'd really like me to say something perverted the-" 

Ingrid sighs and punches him in the side, thank the gods.

Dimitri grabs Felix's hand and pulls him away. " Can you two please not kill each other when we are gone.

" I wouldn't give him the chance," Ingrid replies cooly.

"I'm feeling very ostracized," Sylvain whines. 

" You should. You've already hit on five different maids tonight and-"

" Ten," he interrupts.

" That's not something to be proud of, Sylvain. "

" No, I'm just saying that you should have the facts."

Even as Dimitri and Felix continue to walk away, they continue to bicker amongst themselves. 

It takes them a little time but they finally get to a balcony. The air is almost warm and Dimitri suddenly has a great desire to take off his coat. And even stronger desire to rip off Felix's veil and cloak.

The door closes behind them. 

Dimitri pins Felix against the trellis.  
"Careful," Felix warns. "You're going to make us fall. And if anyone gets to close a look at my face then it'll all be over."

Dimitri paws at the soft silk of Felix's dress. A richer though an unfortunately less provocative version of the dancer costume Felix used to wear. 

" The only person that needs to see your face right now is me."

Felix pouts but it doesn't reach his eyes. " Can't even wait till we reach… our bedchambers. You truly are a beast." He folds his arms around Dimitri's neck anyway. 

" Our bedchambers, " Dimitri repeats happily.

Felix kisses him on the lips. " I hope you can try to keep those sappy looks to a minimum when we're together… on business."

Dimitri kisses him back. Less chaste and more forceful. " I'll do my best, my love. Still, I cannot help but want to express my affection for you no matter what you wear."

Felix smiles. " I still think I look ridiculous-"

" You don't. You look amazing. "

" And you are hardly the best judge of appearances… I guess I can take your word for it…"

Dimitri knows he doesn't. This time around, he doesn't think he's wrong. Felix is stunning, he's gorgeous, he's everything that Dimitri's ever wanted. They start to kiss again. He has to make sure to tell Felix all of this, for as long as he can

______________

" The queen certainly falls ill a lot," the servants would gossip. When Felix was around.

And on the other end, they were at a diplomatic banquet or something that truly needed the "queens" presence, there were always some that seemed to be concerned with Felix's whereabouts.

Dimitri was not a good liar, despite his efforts. 

" Oh he's a lone wolf," Sylvain would say. " Flies by the seed of his pants that one." And between Sylvain asking about Felix's and Dimitri's marriage consumption, and how Felix made an unsurprisingly beautiful wife, Dimitri wondered if Felix really would kill him one day.

Half the time, Dimitri would forget to say anything and Felix would kick him from under the table so that he would remember to cough out some lie. Very quickly, Felix became a practiced under the table kicker. His voice expertly rising an octave.

" He's at the border fighting a group of bandits."

___________

The days went by in a strange mixture of peace and hecticness. At some point, they'd adopt some children in secret. But it wasn't as if Felix and Dimitri didn't spend a lot of time together even when work kept them apart. There was no sadness in having to court someone else. Felix didn't have to ever face the pain of rejection due to political duty. Ruling over Faerghus wasn't easy. Still, as hard as things were and as they continued to be, the two of them were happy. 

___

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix week!! I'm so sorry I took one look at the Dimilix paired ending in the game and I had to write this nonsense. Follow me on Twitter @Tavitay for more fire emblem rambles.


End file.
